


What grown ups do

by QueenXIV



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And his brother is very secretive, Fluff, Frerin is very curious, M/M, Too much for his own good, Too much for his own good too, Young Dwalin, Young Thorin, kid Frerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If that’s what grown ups did he didn’t want to grow up. But Frerin wondered if he would enjoy it when he was older… He hoped not, ew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What grown ups do

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dworin fic, let me know if you liked it! I really like those two together, really, I think they would be so cute, especially before Smaug took Erebor, when they were both young and innocent.

A small blonde head was the only thing that could be seen as the young dwarfling ran at the speed of light through the mountain’s bridges and hallways. Yet, not even the guards paid attention, used to the youngest prince’s antics. Prince Frerin would probably next be seen in front of his father, receiving another scolding for getting into trouble. He was nothing like his respectable older brother, Prince Thorin, oh no, the older one, a teen already, was much more quiet, respectful and regal. The youngest prince, barely out of his toddler years, was already like a thunderstorm, a tornado and a hurricane mixed together, causing chaos wherever he went. Some wondered how Prince Thrain and Princess Naín would do it with Prince Frerin and another one on the way. 

Thorin was no problem already; Thrain presented him as the heir of Erebor, proudly showing him off wherever they went. His young beard was neatly trimmed and his dark hair fell in waves over his shoulders, decorated with a golden clip and two braids that fell from his neck. Frerin, otherwise, barely let his mother clip his hair behind, to keep it out of his face; he preferred his mane to be free and go with the wind. Of course, that ended up with him getting his hair full of mud or food. 

But Frerin was much more enjoyable than his own older brother, or so he thought. Thorin was always so boring, always serious, never having fun. His genuine smiles were rare, and Frerin always wondered if something very grave had happened before he was born that made Thorin the moody dwarf he was. 

That same afternoon, the little blond-haired prince had been begging his brother to play hide and seek with him. But first, Thorin had duties to attend and afterwards he was meeting with Dwalin so he had no time for him. Sure, they played together from time to time, but Frerin wished his new brother or sister would be born soon to have someone to play with all the time. He also wondered if he would turn as boring as Thorin was when he grew older. He hoped not. 

Frerin really liked Dwalin, Thorin’s best friend and soon-to-be personal guard. Dwalin was stronger and wider than his brother, had amazing tattoos and usually carried him over his shoulders if he asked nicely. He loved to play with him, quarrel with him because he knew Dwalin would let him win. But Dwalin preferred Thorin, because they were almost the same age and could talk and do thing grown ups talk about and do. But he had to at least try to go with them: 

“Please, please, please, please, plea-”

“Would you stop it?” Thorin glared at his younger brother as he got ready to get out. He brushed his dark mane and re-braided his braids, trying to look as nice as possible. Frerin pouted as best as he could, tugging at his brother’s tunic. 

“Please, please, Thorin, let me come with you and Dwaling, promise I’ll be good!”

“No, and that’s my final answer, Frer. We have to do things.” 

“What things?”

“Grown up things.” 

“Ugh, so boring!”

“Yes, indeed, very boring. You wouldn’t enjoy them one bit.” When Frerin wasn’t looking Thorin chuckled at his brother’s moaning and dramatizing. He sure had gotten Mother’s personality. 

“Why don’t we play something? Hide and seek?” 

“Stop it, Frerin, I told you, I can’t! I will play with you another day.” 

And he had left his younger brother just like that, he had left him pouting, crocodile tears in his eyes. Frerin scowled, walking to his brother’s belonging and rummaging through them. They were always sending notes to each other, Dwalin and Thorin, sure he could find where they were meeting and go with them there. 

And there it was! Meet me at the armoury, by the armour of King Náin II. Dwaling. xx.

He knew where that was! Though he had no idea what they would be doing there. No one was there at the moment; it was the seventh day of the week so all the workers had gone home to their families. Frerin shrugged and after putting the note back where it had been found, he started running towards the armoury. Of course, he encountered several struggles in the way. His grandfather had found him running and after scolding him about the dangers of running over those bridges and telling him that he could fall, he had demanded where he was going. 

Really, Frerin loved his grandpa, but right at that moment he had better things to do. So, after lying to him regarding his destination, he began running again, as fast as his small legs could carry him. The armoury was just a few steps away, so he stopped running and silently tip toed towards the door, that was a bit ajar. No sounds came out of the place, so Frerin thought they might have moved to another place but then he heard a sigh, a sigh that he heard many many times during the day when he was with Thorin. There was his brother! But, what could they be doing? 

His playfulness diminished a bit, his curiosity gaining power. He wanted to know what they were doing there, and if he just barged in the armoury they would stop doing they grown up things and he so desperately wanted to know what those were! So, silently, he crept into the armoury and hid behind one of the many pillars in the room. Dwalin was there, he was sure of it, because he could hear two people breathing and some clothes moving. 

He didn’t want to risk getting caught so he managed to wait patiently until they talked, knowing that that when they were chatting they would be to endorsed in each other to notice him. Finally, Dwalin’s voice broke the silence. 

“Do yah want to go to yahr room?” He sounded breathless, ad if he had just been running. 

“No,” Thorin’s voice answered. “we’re safer here and no one will bother us. My grandfather, father or my little brother might come into my room while we…” 

Finally, Frerin moved from behind the pillar, careful so they wouldn’t see him. And Mahal, what he saw he hadn’t been expecting. Thorin was Dwalin were staring at each other, their hands tangled and his brother was half over Dwalin’s lap. The young guard’s tunic was opened up a bit at the chest, showing his tattoos and hairs and one of Thorin’s hands was there, caressing, yes, caressing, Dwalin’s chest. Frerin breath hitched and felt his stomach turn when the older dwarfs closed the distance between their faces and their lips touched, Dwalin’s hands untangling from Thorin’s and quickly grabbing the Prince by the small of his back, pushing him against his body. Thorin sighed against Dwalin’s mouth, contently, his own arms coming around the guard’s neck. 

Frerin was speechless. They were like… Like mother and father, like many dwarrows he had seen during parties or on the street. They were kissing. He hadn’t thought for a minute that his brother did that with Dwalin, much less that he could do it! 

Was that what they did when Thorin said that he could not come because they would be doing grown up things? Yuck, he certainly did not want to go there and join them, not at all! With one last look to confirm that yes, oh Mahal, they were kissing, ew, he turned around the left the armoury silently. 

If that’s what grown ups did he didn’t want to grow up. But Frerin wondered if he would enjoy it when he was older… He hoped not, ew.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
